


heart eyes

by holoknights



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, [hes actually terrible don't tell him i said that], rich is mentioned and is the world's greatest wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holoknights/pseuds/holoknights
Summary: michael gets carried away with daydreaming during class and it turns out that being gay for your best friend has its perks!





	heart eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1 in the morning so forgive me if it has any mistakes. i also have no idea how to format fics on ao3

Michael propped up his face with his hand as the clock on the wall ticked for what seemed like eternity. It was the last class of the day, and there was only about twenty or so minutes left to go. He was too tired to really care about what was going on in the lecture, so he decided to let his mind wander.

Michael had had a crush on Jeremy for weeks now, except it was obvious to everyone but him. Rich had been pushing Michael to ask him out about since he noticed, but it was going to take more than gratuitous encouragement to get that to happen. Rich still tried his best, though.

Jeremy had this class with him, but he sat halfway across the room. Michael snuck a glance at him and immediately buried his face in his hand, blushing bright red as he did so. He was certain it was never going to work out, but that definitely didn’t make him feel any better about the whole situation. Jeremy had broken up with Christine a few weeks ago, and Michael wasn’t sure that Jeremy would be up for a committed relationship just yet.

Michael directed his attention to the pen and paper that he had on his desk. He weighed the options of pretending to work and actually getting things done, and decided that pretending was better than nothing. He scribbled a bit, but his mind just kept drifting back to Jeremy. Michael blinked, and realized that he had drawn a bunch of tiny hearts all over the paper. He looked over at Jeremy, and realized that he had been staring at him. Jeremy looked red as a tomato, and they looked away from each other as soon as they made eye contact.

Michael turned an even deeper shade of red, and decided to just keep drawing since it gave him something to focus on. Class was just about over now, and packing up early would just be awkward. He had just about filled up the whole page when he heard everyone else packing up. He sat up, and elected to burn the page when he got home. No hard feelings, J.

The bell rang, and Jeremy met Michael outside the door. “Dude, what the hell was that?” Michael asked as he desperately tried to shove the notebook paper in his bag.

“What do you mean, ‘what the hell was that’?” Jeremy said, watching Michael struggle with his bag. He tried his best to ignore what had happened in class, and thought that it was a little embarrassing to think about. Michael paused and kept walking.

“I dunno! The fact that you looked redder than my jacket when I looked over at you earlier?” Michael gave up on trying to shove the paper in his bag while he was walking. Jeremy shrugged, trying to play it cool even though that was one of the things he was worst at.

“Listen. You looked just about as red as I did! In fact, probably even a little bit more.” Michael flushed red again as they reached the doors of the school. They planned on hanging out together at Jeremy’s place after school, so they would have more than enough time to mull over what happened earlier.

“What!” Michael said, pushing open the door. “That’s not true. You’ve got to be fucking with me or something.” Jeremy shook his head.

“I mean, I’m just telling you what I thought I saw! I didn’t like… compare your face to mine. Not like I really could have, even if I wanted to. I don’t have any spare mirrors in my bag.” Jeremy’s shoulders tensed, aware that he was rambling again. He relaxed them as the two continued on their way down the street. “Anyway, what’s on that paper you’re holding?”

Michael looked up. “What?” he stammered, clutching the paper to his chest. Jeremy laughed a little and Michael’s heart seemed to stop.

“I asked, what’s on the paper you’re holding. I mean, I won’t pry if it’s super embarrassing or something, but I mean, I’m just curious!” Michael swallowed the lump in his throat and remembered what Rich had been telling him to do for weeks.

“I’ll show you when we get to your place.” he finally said, a little too fast. God, that was so embarrassing, Michael thought to himself. He debated a few different ways of getting out of the situation, but realized that it was probably his only chance at actually scoring a date with Jeremy.

The rest of the walk was pretty uneventful, with the two of them talking about what had happened throughout the rest of their days. Michael still hadn’t forgotten the conversation they had, and his heart was pounding in his chest as Jeremy reached for his house keys.

Jeremy crashed on his bed and threw his bag on the floor. Michael dropped his on the ground, but kept the page from earlier in his hand. “I know what you’re gonna ask me, so here.” he said, shoving the paper into Jeremy’s hands. It had gotten folded into a small square by the time they sat down, so Michael watched as Jeremy slowly unfolded it. His eyes scanned the page, and the air was thick with anticipation as Michael covered his mouth with his hand again.

“Michael, I...” Jeremy said, his face red as a tomato. “This is, uh…” He struggled for the right words, not wanting to sound stupid in front of Michael. “Do you want to go out with me?” Jeremy finally spat out, louder than normal.

“Well, yeah!” Michael said, enveloping him in a bear hug. The two shared an embrace for a while, still shaking from nerves. “I’ve spent the last three or four weeks debating whether or not I had a shot with you, a-and this is probably one of the best days of my life.” Jeremy pulled out of the hug and looked at Michael.

“You really think this is one of the best days of your life?” Jeremy said as he blinked. “I-I mean, it is for me, but for you?” Michael nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah! I’ve known you since middle school, dude. The dark ages. And now I get to go out with you?” He paused. “God, Rich is gonna be so embarrassing tomorrow.”

“Rich? Has Rich been your wingman this entire time?!” Jeremy laughed, fake punching Michael in the arm. “Out of all the people to help you get a guy, it had to be him.”

Michael laughed, rubbing his arm where Jeremy had punched it. “Yeah, he was the first to pick up on my feelings. He’s one hell of a guy, once you actually talk to him.” Jeremy nodded.

“Hey, Michael?” he said, looking over at him. The two still had hearts in their eyes and were trying to figure out what to say. “I love you.” Jeremy said, his voice shaking.

“Hey, Jer?” Michael grinned. “I love you too.” They sat for a little while longer, savoring the moment. “Apocalypse of the Damned?” Michael said, holding up his controller.

“Apocalypse of the Damned.” Jeremy nodded, switching on the console. It wasn’t a title they played often anymore, but it was a favorite that they liked to revisit whenever they were in the mood for some action.

The two played video games and hung out for a while, about until it was almost dark outside. Michael grabbed his bag and turned to head out the door. He almost closed it behind him when Jeremy wedged his foot in the door. “Can I kiss you?” he said, breathless. He was leaning outside of his house at that point, and was almost shivering from the cold. Michael’s glasses fogged up and he leaned in, awkwardly kissing Jeremy through the door.

They pulled away from each other a giggling mess. “God, that has got to be the worst kiss I’ve ever had,” Jeremy said.

Michael shrugged. “I guess that just means that the next one will be the best yet?” It was cheesy, but he wasn’t exactly going for smooth at this point.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Jeremy said. They hung around awkwardly for a few more minutes until Michael headed home.

“I love you!” he called, waving as he walked off.” Jeremy was shivering on his porch, waving back.

“I love you too!” he shouted, waiting for Michael to vanish down the street.

 


End file.
